Warriors: The Video Game
}} Plot WARING: DO NOT READ THE PLOT BEFORE READING THE BOOK SERIES. YOU WILL BE CONFUSED. I AN PLANNING TO CHANGE TO PLOT. UNTIL I DO, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS PLOT. IF YOU WISH TO, YOU MAY, BUT I SUGGEST NOT TO In this story, a young Twoleg (That's us humans by the way) finds the Moonstone while wandering a cave. When he touches it, he suddenly is K.O.'ed and wakes up only realize that he had become a cat! He is then found by the leader of ThunderClan, Firestar! Firestar then offers for him to come live in his clan, ThunderClan. He accepts after thinking it over for 2 days. However, one night he recieves a dream from StarClan saying that darkness is coming, and only he and 3 other cats from other Clans can stop it. They also say that he turned into a cat because there was some power leftover in the Moonstone after they left it. However, when he realizes this, he decides to not choose this fate, even though it can't be helped, and realizes that if he took the energy, he could put it back as well. He then goes on a journey to find the Moonstone and use it to turn him back into a Twoleg. When he does find it, he finds out it has been shattered and goes off to look for it. He finds many freinds, but however, this darkness always begins to take them over at the last second and turn against him, including Firestar. when he rebuilds the Moonstone, StarClan asks him if this is really what he wants after realizing what this darkness can do. He realizes that he MUST destroy the Darkness. He then finds the passageway to the Dark Forest, in which Tigerstar, the main enemy of all the Warriors series, is the soruce of the darkness. but then Tigerstar says that if he wants to destroy him, he must bring 3 pieces of gold, which in Warriors is know as Great rocks. He finds out that he has been tricked after gathering the gold and that they are containers to spread the most powerful darkness. He then goes into combat with Tigerstar and wins, but then Tigerstar uses some darkness on himself in order to make himself stronger. After being gifted with power by StarClan, he is able to defeat Tigerstar, not for good, but he at least stops the darkness. He then goes back to the Moonstone, and becomes a Twoleg again. At the end of the credits, it shows the picture of the main character holding Firestar. Controls Adventure Field The Adventure Field is the part in the game when you are not in a battle, and is just walking around, trying to get to places, doing missions and wacthing cutsceanes. Also, the Menu lets you take a look at your teams stats, use items, save, equip gear, all that usual stuff. During the Adventure field, you will have a Stamina Bar. If you Stalk or Pounce, your stamina bar will be dcreased. if your Stamina bar is compleatly drained, you will start losing some of your health, and it wont come back even when you try to refill your Stamina bar. To refill your Stamina bar, don't pouce or stalk to often, and it will refill automatically. In camps, you can do alot of things. You can use your Fresh-kill to buy items at the medicine cat's den. You can swap out characters in your party at the Nursery. You can go to the Elders Den to get Advice on what to do next. The Warriors den is where you can rest and restore all stats. The Apprantices den is where you can do training battles. The Leaders den is not allowed to go into until certain points in the game. In the Actual field, you can see the enemies, touch them to go into a battle. You can also pounce to get the first strike. Now Dungeons work the same as they do in every game. You try and get through the dungean, while avoiding as many enemies as possible so that you can get to the boss. The boss is the same as it is in every game, once you beat, you have to ability to continue on with the game, although the boss is harder to defeat then most enemies. Below is the list of controls for the Adventure field. Wii:(+ nunchuck) Control stick - Walk A - Talk/Confirm/Text Panel B - Cancel (At Menu) B + Control Stick - Stalk (Field) B - Pounce to get the First Strike (Field) +/- - Menu 1 button - Certain Minigames 2 Button - Certain Minigames Motion Sensors - Certain Minigames Z - Camera Control Right C - Camera Control Left Z + C - Camera Control Behind You Nindendo DSI/DS: D-Pad - Walk A - Talk/Confirm/Text Panel B - Cancel (At menu) B + D-Pad - Stalk (Field) B - Pounce (Field) X - Certain Minigames Y - Certain Minigames R - Camera Control Right L - Camera Control Left L + R - Camera Control Behind You Touch Screen - Walk/Certain Minigames/Talk/Confirm/Text Panel Playstation 3: Right Control Stick - Walk Left Control Stick - Camera Start - Menu Select - Nothing D-Pad - Walk (If you feel more comfortable with it) X Button - Talk/Confirm/Text Panel O Button - Cancel (Menu) O Button - Pounce (Field) O Button + Right Control Stick/D-Pad - Stalk ﻿Square Button - Certain Minigame Triangle Button - Certain Minigames R1 and R2 - Certain Minigames L1 and L2 - Certain Minigames Xbox 360: Control stick 1 - Walk Control Pad - nothing Control Stick 2 - Camera Start - Pause/Menu Back - nothing A - Talk/Confirm/Text Panel B - Cancel (Menu) B Button - Pounce (Field) B Button + Right Control Stick/D-Pad - Stalk X Button - Certain Minigames Y Button - Certain Minigames R1 and R2 - Certain Minigames L1 and L2 - Certain Minigames PSP: Control Pad - Walk Control Stick - Camera Start - Menu Select - Nothing X Button - Talk/Confirm/Text Panel O Button - Cancel (Menu) O Button - Pounce (Field) O Button + Control Pad - Stalk ﻿Square Button - Certain Minigame Triangle Button - Certain Minigames R Button - Certain Minigames L Button - Certain Minigames Battle mode When ever you see a piece of prey lurking around, if you touch it, or it touch you, or if you pounce on it, you go into a battle. Pouncing on it lets you get the first stirke. Once the battle starts, it will inform you what your objective is. There are three. The First one is "Fill up the bar!" For this one, you have to defeat as many enemies as possible, and everytime you kill one, the bar fills up a little. Once its full, you win. The second one is "Defeat all enemies" This is the most common one. For this one, you must destroy every last enemy to win. the last one is "Defeat the leader!" or "Defeat the Boss!" To win either of these, there is a specific enemiy that you have to kill. Once they die, it doesn't matter anymore because you win. You have a stamina bar in battle as well. This Stamina Bar lets you use special moves. It can also make you use super-special moves when its completely full. You can fill it by killing enemies. You also have a Health bar, which if depleted, you die and get a game over. Your teamates battle with the CPU controlling them or a player controlling them. If you press the attack button, you do a normal attack and can do a combo. If you press the special button, you can do special attacks. If you run outside of the battle field for long enough, you run away from the battle and get no items, experience points or Fresh-kill (money). If you win, you can then get all of those things every time you win a battle. Wii(+Nunchuck) Shake Down - Down Attack Shake Up - Up Attack Shake Left - Left Attack Shake Right - Right Attack Any shake + Another Shake - Combo x2 Any shake + Another Shake + Another Shake - Combo x3 A - Special Attack 1 B - Special Attack 2 A+B - Special Attack 3 1+2 Buttons - Super-Special Attack (Availible only when Stamina Bar is filled) +/- Buttons - Pause Control Stick - Walk Z Button - Guard C Button - Pounce Rest Is Coming Soon! Characters ThunderClan *Hero (named in game) *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Graystripe *Sandstorm *Leafpool *Any Additional Cats for Quests ShadowClan *Blackstar *Russetfur *Tawnypelt *Littlecloud *Any Addtional Cats for Quests RiverClan *Leopardstar *Mistyfoot *Mothwing *Any Addtional Cats for Quests WindClan *Onestar *Ashfoot *Kestralflight *Any Addtional Cats for Quests Dark World *Tigerstar *Darkstripe *Hawkfrost *Brokenstar *Thistleclaw Loners and Other Animals *Midnight the Badger *Sol Areas *ThunderClan Camp *ShadowClan Camp *WindClan Camp *RiverClan Camp *Mothermouth *The Forest *The Fields *The Swamp *The River *Twolegplace *The Island *The Dark Forest *The Dark Field *The Dark River *The Dark Swamp *Abondanded Twoleg Nest *The Halfbridge Multiplayer Mode Story Mode This may seem a little confusing. Take a second controller, and give it to the second player. When they enter in their controller, a message shoud pop up saying "Enable multiplayer mode?" with a selection of "Yes" or "No". If you say "Yes", then a screen will pop up showing you your party. Now player two can choose anyone of the cats on your party, and play along side you in battles. Minigame Mode Minigame mode acts sort of the same way the Mario Party series does. First, you select your character. Depending what missions you complete in story mode, and however far you get in story mode allows new characters to be used in minigame mode. Next, You select CPU's that will be playing. All combinations of characters are like this: one player, 3 CPU's; two players, 2 CPU's; three players, 1 CPU; four players, no CPU's. Then, you decide which area you go to. Now, you each get the radomized number of spaces allowed for you to move on your turn. You move the number of spaces, and depending which panel you land on, depends on how likely it is for you to get the minigame from the list of minigames that you have done the most. However you should beware of the Dark Forest panels, which make someone from the Dark Forest appear, and make something bad happen. After everyone does their turn, you play the minigame. Whoever wins gets an item which could help you reach the goal. An example is a Deathberry which has the ability to make your opponents have a less advantage in some minigame or other. Whoever reaches the end first wins. Category:Wii Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Nintendo DS Category:Warriors book series game Category:PlayStation Portable